


Vivi / Kika

by microposting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, F/F, Growth, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microposting/pseuds/microposting
Summary: I'm doing AUs of my own OCs oh my god.Veronica/Vivi is half-human, half-tiny, with the full power to transform between both species. When she moves out for college, she decides to meet the local tiny community, but the stereotype of mixed-species individuals infiltrating tiny communities to kidnap and kill motivates her to keep her human half secret. She's been doing well, but sometimes she forgets that sex can make her loose control of her abilities.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 23





	Vivi / Kika

When their walk neared the stream and Vivi and Kika couldn’t keep their hands off each other, Vivi suggested they go back to Kika’s room, and she laughed. “That’s such a long way back, Vivi. Come on, let’s just have at it out here.”

Vivi flushed. “Oh! I-I never have, actually.”

“Wait, seriously? Okay, come on, there’s a nice clump of bushes over here.”

She led her through some branches into a nice leafy alcove and sat her down on the edge of a large, flat rock. Kika knelt down in the dirt in front of her and undid the buttons of her shorts. She tenderly took off her shoes and set them aside. “God, you have such cute clothes.”

Vivi chuckled. “Thanks.”

She tugged her flaccid dick out and started sucking her head while stroking her shaft with her hands. Kika really liked sucking Vivi off. She was always respectful about it, and sweet, and her moans were nice. Kika took her deeper and Vivi sighed. Kika smiled.

She put her hand on Vivi’s chest and lightly pushed her back, onto her elbows, and ran her fingers up her shirt. She pumped down on her dick a few times and brought her hand down to Vivi’s thigh to run it alongside the inside. She seemed to relax more, getting a little louder with her occasional grunts and closing her eyes. Kika thrust her head down again, and then returned focus to sucking her head. She felt her thighs lightly flexing in response.

Kika tried to deepthroat her and realized she couldn’t, and pulled back after suppressing a gag. She could usually deepthroat Vivi. She wasn’t exactly huge. She went back to rubbing Vivi’s shaft and put her lips around her tip and noticed her fingers and thumb were moving apart, her mouth was getting fuller. Vivi’s legs on either side of her were getting… longer, and the soft leg hair normal for their species seemed to be disappearing? Kika’s heart started beating faster as she realized what was happening. Vivi was half human. She was turning back into a human, and Kika wasn’t sure she had noticed.

As much as she knew she should be scared of being kidnapped, like half-humans supposedly did to tinies, she felt curiosity overtake her. She put both hands on Vivi’s dick and tried to fit as much of her into her mouth as she could, as much as that was getting harder and harder. Stroking her dick felt like real endurance work now- it really needed the full length of her arms, and suddenly her head wouldn’t fit in Kika’s mouth anymore and she found herself licking her tip. 

Abruptly, Vivi opened her eyes, yelped, and rapidly stood. Kika was knocked to the ground. Vivi looked around, panicked, down at her clothes, barely holding together at the seams, and Kika looking up at her from the ground. Standing, Kika would probably only come up to her knee right now. “Shit,” she said. “Kika, I-I can explain, I was going to tell you-”

“Wait.” Vivi shut up. She was bright red. “Your-your dick, it can get even bigger than me, can’t it?”

“...yes.”

“Take your poor clothes off and get back over here and let me see.”

Vivi hesitated, then nodded and managed to pull off her tiny shirt and shorts and underwear. No wonder she wore so much baggy and stretchy clothing. Vivi sat back down on the rock, straight up this time, and Kika came over and pulled herself up onto her knee. She leaned Vivi down again and sat on her lower stomach and pulled up her skirt to rub her ass against Vivi’s dick. Her mouth was just barely at her chest, and Kika started sucking one of her nipples, her mouth barely able to fit it all in. She grinded against her and felt her get even bigger, growing above her, her breasts moving out of reach of her mouth. 

Kika looked up to Vivi’s face and watched in awe as her ears shrunk down, her nose became rounder, slowly looking more and more like a regular human. The instinctive fear she felt just made her hornier. She felt something odd and realized that her breast had fallen into Vivi’s belly button. Kika turned around to face her dick directly. She knelt and was about as high as it. She felt a sense of urgency as it got bigger and bigger- she tore off her shirt and rubbed her breasts against it and licked its head desperately. She stood as it grew more and sucked on her tip, until she had to go on tip-toe, until it became out of reach. 

The world beneath her shook and she tried to reach around her shaft for stability, but her hands couldn’t even meet around it now. She felt herself being lowered down- Vivi was sitting up. Her vision darkened and she felt skin encompass her, gigantic fingers holding her down to Vivi’s dick. It felt like time slowed down when she dragged her to up to her head, dragging her breasts down against her, and then down to her base, her breasts dragged back up. She was so out of control, she tried to grind against her dick but she could barely even move her hips against the terrible power of Vivi’s palm. She felt like an object. It was hot, so fucking hot, and she moaned and her voice shook.. Vivi brought Kika up to her tip again and her thumb shoved Kika’s face onto her glans, rubbing her cheek against it. “You okay?” she whispered. Her voice seemed to fill the air and permeate Kika’s body. 

Kika whimpered and nodded. “U-use me. I’m your toy.”

Vivi chuckled. Kika’s face was shoved uncomfortably against her, and she still seemed so casual. Vivi seemed to become gentler, relaxing her grip and mostly holding Kika in place while she stroked her shaft. Kika was oddly disappointed that she let up, but took advantage of her new freedom to grind her pussy against her shaft and rub against her glans. She imagined the force of being cummed in right now, having that much liquid shot into her at high speeds, dripping out of her tiny vagina, being so animalistically claimed by a human. Her fear only barely overcame her desire, but being kidnapped and used like this, day after day, didn’t seem as scary as it used to.

“Here,” Vivi said, and snapped her out of her thoughts, “I know you wish I could cum more.” She tugged Kika into her palm and held her under her tip. Vivi came with a quiet groan, and thick white liquid coated Kika’s chest. 

Kika looked down and giggled. “Fuck, that’s so much. It’s, like, so little cum, but it’s so much.”

Vivi giggled too. “I didn’t- I didn’t go to far, did I? Heat of the moment, kinda-”

“No, no, I liked it. Didn’t know I liked being manhandled like that. Didn’t know I wanted a human to fuck me either, but here we are.”

“Oh, please, I have not fucked you yet.”

Kika flushed. “Oh. Okay. I- go ahead, yeah.”

She wiped Kika’s chest off with her thumb and then roughly played with her breast, smiling down at her. Vivi brought her to her mouth and slowly kissed her neck, giving her time to feel the plush skin compressing against her and retreating, leaving a spot of saliva in its center. She moved to her clavicle, then down to her chest, dragging her lower lip against her breasts and coating them in more liquids. “You’re gonna smell like me,” she whispered, with subtle amusement. Kika shuddered. Vivi softly sucked on her nipple, then kissed her stomach, and nudged her skirt up with her nose and lightly licked along her vulva. 

“But you like a little more confidence, right?” Before she could respond, Vivi closed her fingers in tight and with her other thumb against her neck, forced Kika’s head up. Vivi dragged her tongue roughly against Kika’s face and Kika felt her other thumb travel up her thighs and rub against her. She whimpered and ground her hips against her pad. 

Kika used her loose right hand to slap at Vivi’s palm and she felt the pressure around her reduce. “Lemme touch myself. You can-you just keep your tongue up here. Okay?”

She nodded. “Sounds good.” She loosened her fingers to just comfortably support her and moved in to suck Kika’s shoulder while Kika pulled up her skirt to rub herself off. Vivi’s mouth slid smoothly between licking her neck, sucking her tits, dragging her inner lip against her chest, leaving her covered in a thin shine and thoroughly overwhelmed. 

Kika hooked her arm around Vivi’s thumb, tensed, and writhed silently before relaxing back against her fingers. Vivi gently set her down in front of her, making sure she was steady on her feet before she stood up and shrunk back down. She beamed at Kika. Kika giggled.

“But… Kika, seriously, you can’t tell anyone.”

Kika frowned. “Why not? People like you. They trust you.”

She started collecting her clothing and putting it on. “I will tell them, eventually. I just need… few more months, I think. I just… I wanna be sure.”

“I’ll vouch for you. I feel like if you wanted to hurt me you would’ve. Might have some bruises, though.”

Vivi winced. “Sorry about that. I’d appreciate support when I’m ready. Now that you know, though… wanna see what a human college dorm looks like?”

Kika grinned. “What, you’ll take me?”

“Sure! I don’t have a roommate or anything. Put on your shirt and I’ll take you to the bush where I hide my human clothes.”

She grabbed it from the ground and tagged it on. “You better be as fashionable a human as you are a tiny.”

Vivi giggled. “Don’t get your hopes too high. Come on, it’s this way.”

As she rushed off to follow, a tiny part of Kika still wished that she would be kidnapped.


End file.
